


Falling for a mortal

by Colorfulsxies



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorfulsxies/pseuds/Colorfulsxies
Summary: You just saw Lucifer's true face a few days ago. It freaks everyone out when you ghost them. What will Lucifer do to get you back to him?
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Falling for a mortal

I had just found out that Lucifer was the actual devil. I didn’t know I could accept him but I truly wanted to. I just sat in my house pacing wondering if I should call Lucifer. My phone starts ringing. I glance down at it and it says “Lucifer”. I hit decline. 3 more calls from him. I decline all. Chloe tries to call me a few times. I remember that I have work. However, I did not want to look at Lucifer until I felt ready and I still wasn’t. I spent most of my day at home. I cried, watched tv, and cried some more. I hear knocks at the door. “Y/n! I know you are home!” Chloe says still banging on the door. I look up from my couch and see a shadow of her on the wall. I flip the blankets over my head waiting for her to finally leave. My expectations were wrong though. She kicks the door open with ease. “Y/n! Talk to me” she yells. I groan and roll off the couch. “I...saw his face” I stammer. “Oh Y/n... I understand how you feel but there is a difference.” Chloe glances up at me. “what's the difference,” I ask truly wanting to know what it is. “Lucifer loves you. He talks about you non-stop. He wants you to trust him. There’s a huge chance that he will show up and he will not be afraid to bust some windows just to see you.” I think about what Chloe just said to me. “I’ll tell Lieutenant you need a day off,” Chloe says patting my shoulder and leaving. I check my phone and see 20 missed calls from Lucifer. Only 5 minutes after Lucifer is at door. “Darling Y/n! Please open the door!” he says. A notification pops up on my phone. It's from Chloe. It says “answer it. He WILL break a window.” I sigh and make my way to the door. I see him and collapse in his arms crying. We stand there for a few minutes me bawling into his shoulder and him holding him gently. “ My dear Y/n what's wrong?” he asks in a comforting tone. “I saw your face...Your devil one. It scared me and I don’t know if I-” I am interrupted by Lucifer picking me up bridal style and carrying me to the couch. “I know how hard it is Y/n but..I really really love you.” He says a tear rolling down his cheek. My eyes widen. “I love you to Luci.” We both hug each other. We snuggle on the couch and watch TV for the rest of the night. He stays the night with me. “I’m really in love with a mortal,” Lucifer says to himself. “I am in love with the devil which is just as surprising.


End file.
